User blog:TheMindofMe/My 6-Month Anniversary Blog
Title says all. Today marks the 6-month anniversary of me being here as well as the 1-year anniversary of me discovering this place. In honor of it, I've decided to make like Phil and give thanks to everyone who made my time here worth it, even those I'm disliked by. This was the one place I have been able to go to escape from real-life worries, and now is the time to praise those who have been able to help me do so. But, ladies first :P Nikki You have been one of my best friends here for the past half-year, and I feel as if I should thank you for it. You were the only person I could trust to get the word out about my production of Hercules (which should be coming very soon here guys, just be patient), and when I was so considerate on leaving because of one 2-week ban, you managed to help me turn around. Thank you Nikki. Ximena I just wanted to thank you for becoming my new favorite admin (since Meat is demoted). You have been one of every few people to bring justice to this place with my reductions and everything, so thanks for that. Loyg Thank you for being one of the every few nice people to me. I've seen you treat most all of your users friendly, which just might be what makes you a more than worthy admin. Coupe Thank you for being a great leader here and to your people here. I'm honestly unsure of whether or not you dislike me, but if not, then you are also a great ruler here. CW You have also been a kind user to me on chat, back when I used to go there. I just wanted to thank you for that. I think that you are a great kid, and I'm still waiting on your promotion to chatmod that I've hoped for ever since I was new here. Wach I just wanted to let you know that you are my favorite mod (sorry Fire) and that you more than deserve modship. Sorry for turning my back on you after making me battle an AWC; I now see that you truly DON'T have any bias against me, and I am still a big fan of your parody work, even to this day. BTTF I know what you think of me already, but I personally enjoy our conversations together, basically when talking about matchups (cuz that's really the only time we get along). You are quite possibly my favorite fanmade battle-writer here, and I think that you have brilliant ideas for ERB suggestions (ex. Rocky vs Ryu, Homer vs George Lucas). Icey You are also one of my every few friends here, and I just wanted to thank you for that. I appreciate you considering one of my most attacked suggestions (Hercules vs Link) one of your battles, and I will look forward to seeing it. Fire I just wanna take the time to let you know that you are a comedy wiz! You are considered one of the funniest people here, and I personally agree that you are, as most of your joke comments have made me LOL. Thank you for all the good laughs that you've brought me. Meat You have been my most favorite admin (before the whole CG thing), and I just wanted to thank you for being there to back me up in my times of distress. I think that you are also a very funny user, and you too have brought me the most laughs. Noah We've had our disagreements before, but I personally consider you one of my friends here. You have treated me as one, and you've even said yourself that you consider everyone here your friends. You are also one of my favorite battle-writers here, just so you know. L4S Nothing much I can say, other than that you're one of the every few people to actually care about seeing my show of Hercules (which I hope you still have patience for). MSV Thank you for being another one of the only few nice people to me. I'm still not sure how much I can forgive you for masquerading as Coder, since he was a MAJOR barrier in my redemption, but I'm glad you were brave enough to have the courage to come out and say it. Mini Never in my life have I met anyone so mathematically intellectual. You know so much about all these great mathematicians that no one's even heard of, and I think you are a very smart person. Every User If you were not on this list, it's not because I dislike you. It's because I either forgot, or you just didn't have quite as much of an impact on my time here (or I do dislike you, but that's kinda rare for some users). If I forgot you and you did impact my time here, let me know in the comments and the reason as to why you have. But I just wanna thank ALL of you, even those who I'm disliked by, for making this past 6 months here worth it. Thanks to you all :) ~TheMindofMe Category:Blog posts